Large outdoor umbrellas are oftentimes referred to as market or patio umbrellas. These patio umbrellas have become increasingly popular as more and more people are beginning to conduct more outdoor activities. For example, outdoor dinner parties and events are becoming more common, and patio umbrellas have been useful in providing shade to tables and chairs that have been placed outdoors for these events. Outdoor events that are held in the evenings, when the sun has set, usually need to address the problem of providing sufficient lighting to the location of the event. In this regard, separate lighting systems had to be provided to illuminate the location of the event.
Unfortunately, these separate lighting systems can be bulky and difficult to set up. In addition, these conventional lighting systems do not always provide sufficient illumination to the space under the canopy of a patio umbrella.
Small conventional lamps may be placed upon the table to illuminate the area beneath the canopy. However, these lamps take up a large amount of space upon rather small sized patio tables. Furthermore, these lamps are susceptible to being accidently knocked or pulled off the table by those sitting at the table or by those walking by the table and accidently catching their electric cords.
A recent solution to this lighting problem has included the use of a string of lights mounted along the radial ribs of the umbrella. These light stings are mounted to the ribs by forming a groove in the bottom side of each rib within which the string of lights is press fitted. While this provides illumination to the underside of the umbrella the umbrella must be specifically manufactured to include the groove to accept the lighting.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a light which may be used in conjunction with a standard patio umbrella and which is not susceptible to being accidently knocked off the table. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.